The Girls of Olympus
by wolfrunner73
Summary: How Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and many more get to know each other and others.
1. Piper and Drew at the Lake

Piper sat at the bank of the lake behind the Aphrodite cabin. She stared out at the foamy, clear, blue water. She was wearing tight jean shorts that could really show off her round ass and a shear tank-top that showed some cleavage and a faint outline of her hard, pink nipples. Piper was also not wearing panties or a bra. She dragged her feet through the water thinking about Percy and how she had finally had sex with him a few days ago.

Piper stood up in the water of the Long Island Sound and slipped her thumbs in between her shorts and her hips. She slipped them off down her slender, smooth legs revealing her bald, delicate pussy. Piper lifted her shirt over her head and her billowy breasts with their little, firm tips popped out. She laid her clothes on the shore and stepped into a deep area of the water. Piper floated on the water, lounging against the shore. She slipped one hand down and dragged her finger up and down her tight slit, thinking of Percy's enormous cock piercing her cunt.

All of a sudden Drew came out through the bushes and trees. She was wearing a very short pink skirt with booty shorts that let anyone easily see her cameltoe. Drew also had an especially modified thin Camp Half Blood t-shirt and you could clearly see her aereola and nipples. Piper quickly brought her hand up from her slick mound, but she wasn't really embarrassed because the Aphrodite kids always caught each other doing stuff like masturbating. "Hiya Piper!" she said with charmspeak in her voice. "Hi," Piper said as she scowled. Drew sat next to Piper on the bank, "So I saw what you were doing there, any chance you were thinking of Percy and you's little fiasco?" Piper's eyes widened and she blushed, "What?! How do you know about that?" "Daughter of the goddess of love," Drew said. "Don't worry though, I'm not mean like that, I won't tell..."

Drew stripped off her shorts and skirt. She had an already glistening cunt and the biggest butt in camp. Piper had seen all the boys stare at it, even some girls. And honestly, Piper looked at it sometimes too. Drew too off her t-shirt. She had decent sized boobs but her nipples were the best part. They were so smooth, firm, and blossomy all at the same time. Drew waded into the water next to Piper and scooted up against her. Piper felt the warmness of both of their wet skin touching. "So," Drew said, "Why don't you get back to...you know," "What? No!" Piper said, she was embarrassed but smiling too. "Oh c'mon!" Drew said, "We're literally the kids of love, who cares? I'll do it too!"

Reluctantly, Piper began to masturbate again. She rubbed her pink clitoris moaning with Drew. Piper kept rubbing her dripping clit with her thumb, and then started to finger herself. "MMmm! Oh..yes!" Piper moaned. Drew ran her finger around her firm clit and started to grope her breasts. She grabbed her tender nipples and twisted them lightly inbetween her fingers. Piper brought a hand over to drew and fingered Drew's loose, slutty cunt. "Ahh! Harder Piper! Harder!" Piper leaned down and started slurping Drew's pussy, while rubbing her own at the same time. Piper looked up "69?" she asked. Drew gave a devilish smile and nodded.

They flipped over and got into the 69 position. Piper lapped at Drew's clit and fingered her with two fingers. "Eep!" Drew squeaked as Piper fingered her. Drew was busy working on Piper as well. Drew grabbed a medium sized pink dildo from a pocket in her shorts and started glazing it against Piper's pussy, teasing her,'"Ahh! Please Drew! Shove it in me!" Piper gasped. Drew deepthroated the dildo in one gulp to lube it up. Drew slowly but surely inserted the cock into Piper's slippery tight pussy. Drew brought it up and down slowly, completely shoving it inside of Piper, then pulling it back out while she rubbed Piper's clit. "Mmm! Yes! Faster!" Piper yelled exasperatedly. Drew sucked on her finger for a second and started rubbing Piper's asshole. Piper gasped, but eventually started to enjoy it. Drew kept prodding her tight little ass with her finger, but then decided on the dildo. Drew dragged the dildo out of Piper's pussy, as it drept with her warm juices. Drew sucked them all off and spat on the dildo to make sure it was completely lubricated.

Drew started to eat Piper out as she stuck the head into Piper's asshole. "Ahh!" Piper moaned loudly. Drew fucked Piper with the dildo faster and faster, deeper and deeper as Piper got used to anal. "Ahh! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Piper gasped. Suddenly Drew felt a sensation on her ass. Piper was fingering Drew's ass as well! Piper squeaked as she started to finger Drew, anal was new to Piper, but she loved it already. "Ohhh! I'm gonna cum!" Piper moaned. Piper and Drew screamed as they both made one last plunge into eachother's slick cunts. They both moaned as their climaxes tore through them. Drew's eyes rolled, her back arched. Piper's muscles clenched the shaft of the dildo. Bursts of pleasure coated their pussies. The two girls separated and set back as their vaginas leaked their juices. At that moment they looked each other in the eyes and knew, that this was definitely not gonna be the only time they did this.


	2. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Drew

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the gigantic inactivity. I just lost motivation and did not have time to continue. I noticed a small surge in follows/favorites so I thought I'd start it up again. I had this document started from a while ago so I decided to finish it up and post it. I'm open to any and all requests about what the characters should do together or a character to add. Anyways, hope you like it.

Piper was lying on the sweaty sheets of Percy's bed. She had just gotten done with another fuck session with Percy. Piper had milky cum all over her pussy and stomach and Percy was groping her ass and thigh. Piper sat up and pulled her skinny jeans back up her waist. She grabbed the small CHB t-shirt and slipped it on. Piper sat back down next to Percy as he was getting redressed. "Uhmm..Percy?" Piper said blushing, "Can we get Annabeth to join? I've always wanted to see if she is as good as you've said," Percy grinned, "Sure!" he laughed. "Also, can we get Drew?" Percy asked. "I'd really like to try that little slut." Piper smiled and nodded.

Piper got up and made sure to sway her hips just for Percy as they walked out. Percy loved Piper's ass. Every step she took it jiggled and bulged out. Her tits were just as good. They bounced up and down when she walked fast or ran, and her nipples shined through a lot of the time.

Percy split from Piper and headed over to the Athena cabin. The cabin was messy, filled with notes and documents. As Percy barged in, he saw Annabeth with her jeans and pink spotted panties on the floor. She had her t-shirt lifted up and was pinching and rolling her nipples in her finger with one hand. With the other hand, Annabeth had a long, rubbery dildo. She was shoving it in and out of her pussy. Her cunt was reddish, like she had been masturbating a lot recently. Her pussy had juices all over and had stained her bed. The room was filled with Annabeth's moans, and she didn't notice Percy yet. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as she moaned. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Percy! Get out!" She quickly set the dildo down and mildly covered her pussy and breasts up. "Really Annabeth? Don't act like we don't fuck every other day." Percy said with a smile. "Oh shut up, Jackson," she said laughing, "What do you want?" "You know how I told you about Piper, Drew, all of that?" "Well, I think you can guess from there..." Percy's voice trailed off. Annabeth piped up, "Sure!" she said. Annabeth threw her panties into a drawer and slipped on her jeans. Percy gave Annabeth a deep kiss and grabbed her ass. They walked out the door towards the Poseidon cabin.

Meanwhile, Piper walked over to the Aphrodite cabin. Piper saw a lot of boys staring at her ass as it bounced. She made sure to put on a little show she walked towards the pink cabin. As Piper walked in it smelled like sweat and pussy juice. Drew was nonchalantly just having her pussy ate out by one of the Aphrodite girls, which wasn't uncommon in their cabin. Dred looked up from her painted pink nails, "MMmm..oh...hi-ah-Piper," "Hey Drew!" Piper replied happily. Piper admired Drew's nice curved body for a bit, but quickly came back to her senses and told Drew what she needed to say. "So Drew, wanna go to the Poseidon cabin with me, Percy, and Annie?" Drew quickly came out of her orgasmic daze and jumped up. "Yes please!" Drew yelled. She put on the nearest pair of bootyshorts and walked out of the cabin with Piper.

They all met up inside the cabin, luckily it was late so no one was out to see them by then. Piper and Drew slipped quietly through the Poseidon door and immediately saw Percy laying back on his bed, and Annabeth laying over him, kissing his cock. "Starting without us, huh?" Piper teased. Piper and Drew jumped out of their clothes and hopped onto the huge bed with Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth spit on Percy's cock and bobbed her lips up and down the base. She got up and turned around placing her pussy over Percy's cock. Slowly, she eased his tip past her pink pussy lips. "MMM! Deeper!" She yelled. Annabeth pushed her pussy down onto Percy's rigid cock and Percy started ramming into her, making Annabeth scream in pleasure every time. Annabeth bounced her cute ass up and down on him as Percy reached his hands up and pinched her nipples in his hands. Annabeth made sexy whimpers as Percy continued ravaging her and rolling her tits in between his fingers.

Meanwhile, Drew and Piper were just getting started. Piper was whimpering in pleasure as Drew darted her tongue around her wet, pink slit. Piper grasped onto Drew's dark brown hair, twirling it within her fingertips as she pushed Drew deeper towards her pussy. Drew felt Piper's fingertips dig into her head as she lapped at her cunt, slurping up Piper's juices like they were the nectar of the gods. Drew thought they tasted about the same anyways. Piper sucked on two of her fingers and then shoved her hand in between her legs. She started to rub her extremely sensitive clit as Drew slurped at her pussy. Piper started to feel small trails of electricity pulse through her body as she neared orgasm. She bucked her hips at Drew's tongue sliding around her hole. "Oh-mmm! Fuck… fuck! More, Drew!" Piper begged. Drew started to lick the insides of Piper's pussy, while also teasing her asshole with two fingers. "MMmm! Oh-Ahhh!" Piper cried out. Suddenly, Piper burst into an earthquake of pleasure. Her body spasmed all over, unleashing jolts of fiery pleasure from her pussy and sending the shockwave all throughout. Drew happily drank up all of the juice that came from Piper as she came.

At the same time, Annabeth had switched to reverse cowgirl, sliding up and down on Percy's throbbing cock as he gripped onto her tight ass. "Mmm, f-fuck me Percy! Harder!" she shakily cooed. Piper crawled over on her hands and knees to Annabeth then kneeled in front of her. "Percy! F-mph!" Piper wrapped her lips around Annabeth's and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Piper swirled her tongue around Annabeth's. She loved Annabeth's cute little involuntary moans coming from Percy ramming into her so hard. Piper pushed her chest into Annabeth's, their breasts mashing up to each other.

Drew laid back next to Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Her legs were spread wide open as she slid a grool-covered purple dildo in and out of her puffed up pussy. With her other hand, she switched between pinching her light pink nipples or giving her clit some much-needed rubbing. They both felt just as pleasurable to her. Drew loved being this slutty, eating pussy, making out with other girls and playing with boys. It was just in her nature.

Percy started to lose his rhythm of fucking to the tightness of Annabeth's pussy. Each time he rammed inside of her, her muscles would wrap around his cock and squeeze it until he would pull back out, and then Annabeth's pussy lips would grip onto the tip of his dick until he pushed back inside of her. It was a dream come true for Percy. He threw his head back as he thrusted back and forth. "Agh! Annabeth! I'm about to cum!" Annabeth unleashed herself from Piper's wonderful tongue for a second and a half so she could say, "Mm-ah! Cum in-inside of me!" She shuddered. Percy grinned. Exactly what he wanted to do. He felt his dick get hotter and hotter, until… BAM! Waves of lava exploded through Percy's cock. His body bursted into ripples of thunder. He felt multiple, huge spurts of his jizz launch deep inside of Annabeth. Annabeth kept riding on top of Percy, making sure she milked every last drop of cum out of him. Then, she fell back on the bad, her legs spread wide open as she deeply breathed in and out.

Piper and Drew crawled up in between Annabeth's legs. They wanted to have some of the delicious cum for themselves. They half made out, half ate out Annabeth. Piper and Drew each lapped up as much cum as they could as it leaked out of Annabeth. It felt absolutely amazing, but Annabeth was too dazed from Percy fucking her to have another orgasm. Eventually, they had sucked up the last drop of cum they could from Annabeth's cunt. They each scooted back up next to Percy and Annabeth and fell asleep in a nude embrace.


	3. Annabeth's Shower

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the absence. I haven't had a lot of time to write with school. I thought I'd write this so I don't abandon this story. Again, messaging me or telling me any ideas you have for the story would be great. It helps me have more time to write because I spend less time on thinking of what to write .

Annabeth's eyes rose open as she groggily stepped out of bed. She moved her covers to the side and stood up, widely stretching. She was wearing spandex shorts and a long, plain gray t-shirt. She was in the Athena Cabin. Papers and books were scattered everywhere, and she barely missed crushing a pair of glasses as she stepped toward the bathrooms.

Annabeth closed the thick, mahogany door behind her and looked in the mirror. She drew her hands through her blonde hair, straightening it out. She reached into the shower and turned the knobs until they reached a nice temperature. Annabeth slipped her thumbs into the sides of her panties and shorts. She slipped them down to her ankles and sat onto the toilet. She started to pee, listening to the water from the shower patter onto the ground. She ripped off a piece of toilet paper and rubbed her slit. She flushed the toilet as she kicked her underwear and shorts off of her ankles.

Annabeth grabbed the sides of her shirt while looking at herself in the mirror. As she lifted her shirt up, she giggled as her breasts bounced out. She extended out her arms and stretched. Annabeth carefully stepped into the shower, one leg at a time. Her body tingled and goosebumps covered her skin as the warm water draped over her. She pushed her long hair back down behind her ears and put her head in the water. She picked up a purple bottle of shampoo and squinted a small pile in her hand. Annabeth rubbed it through her hair, then rinsed it back out in the water. A few moments later, she did the same with conditioner.

Annabeth grabbed a pink loofah from a shelf at the back of the shower. She squeezed out a large amount of body wash and rubbed it in under the water. She started to glide it over her body, covering herself in bubbles and soap. She dropped the loofah to the ground and began to wash herself. Bringing her hands up to her breasts, she started to carefully rub them. By now, others in the cabin had started to wake up, and would maybe join her in the shower or give her a helping hand. Annabeth now reached her fingers to her nipples, dragging her finger around them and pinching them every once and a while. She then shoved her hand between her legs and began to slide her finger up and down her slit. After licking off her juices from her finger, she turned around and opened a small cabinet close to the ceiling. It was empty, except for a half-filled bottle of lube and random makeup.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. A red haired girl in a gray t-shirt and panties, which had a visible wet stain stood there. Her face was flushed and she looked sweaty. The girl held a long, red dildo with a suction cup on the end in her hand. "Looking for this, Annie?" She said teasingly, before handing it to Annabeth through the clear shower curtain. Annabeth rolled her eyes as the girl walked out and left the door about a fourth of the way cracked open. She didn't care though, and would love to put on a little show for anyone who looked.

Annabeth wrapped her lips around the tip of the dildo and took it all the way to the base. She was still able to taste the girl's sweet juices on it. After fairly covering it in her spit and soap, she pushed it up against the wall so the suction would keep it there. Turning around and putting her hands on her cheeks, she spread herself wide and carefully slid the dildo into her ass. It hurt each time Annabeth sunk onto the cock, but the kinkiness turned her on so much that she couldn't stop. With her other hand, Annabeth alternated between pinching and twisting her nipples between two fingers, and vigorously fingering her pussy or rubbing her clit. At the same time she continued to ride the rubber cock, taking all 7 inches each time she pushed back onto it.

She saw frequent eyes peek through the doorway, watching her as she masturbated and fucked herself. She could also see many hands reach down into their pants and stay watching for a little longer than normal. It only made her even more turned on than she already was.

Annabeth began to go faster and started to moan, "Oh! Fuck yes! Mmm!" There was a lot of panting mixed in too. Feeling her orgasm start to rise up, she began to go faster and harder. Each time the cock plunged inside, her ass slapped against the wall. Her hand was writhing around her clit and her head was pushed back against the wall. "Ahh! Yes, harder!" Annabeth rubbed herself as fast as he could and pushed the cock deep inside of her. "MMmm! I'm cumming!" An orgasm erupted throughout Annabeth's body, unleashing ripples of pleasure everywhere. Various moans and screams shot out of Annabeth as her ass slid off of the cock and she sunk down to the shower floor, exhausted. Her juices soaked the dildo, and the shower walls and floor, but most of it ended up being washed away.

Annabeth walked out of the cabin with a confident look on her face. Everyone was staring at her, either in awe, or just trying to see her body. She was only wearing a CHB t-shirt and Jean shorts. She had left her bra and panties in the bathrooms for some lucky soul to find. Piper was waiting for her just outside. "Damn, An. Hell of a show you put on! I saved some to watch later," Piper said, a lustful look on her face while pointing to a video camera. Annabeth blushed and smiled. She had really enjoyed being slutty.


End file.
